endless_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Map
Adventure Map Fog of war When you start the game, you do not know much of the world beyond what your first army can see. Areas which have not explored are covered by a grey, cloud-like overlay. As you move armies around the Adventure Map, the cloud disappears and reveals the terrain beneath. Areas which have been discovered, but which are not in your vision range, become darker and part of the “Fog of War”. You cannot see what is going in the Fog of War, such as enemy armies moving. Your vision is determined by your armies, cities, and Watchtowers. Note that the Wild Walkers have the special ability to detect enemy forces in the fog war when they move in nearby regions. Moving Armies You explore and interact with the Adventure Map through armies, which are groups of units. A single unit is an army of one military unit. Select an army by clicking on its leading unit or icon. Move the army by right-clicking on a different tile which will be its destination. Your army has a number of movement points corresponding to the number of tiles it can move in one game turn. When you right-click on the map to select a destination and hold down the button, you will see the path your army will follow if you release the mouse button (left-click to abort the move). Some terrain tiles cost more or less than one movement point (Forests cost 2 points and City tiles cost 0.5 points, for instance). Army Management screen When an army is selected, the game displays the Army Management interface #The Hero is displayed if one is assigned to the army #The Army Actions panel shows available actions for the army. Some may be greyed out depending on the situation #The Unit List panel displays the Units attached to this Army in addition to the hero. You can read some statistics on the Army such as current health, movement capacity, and vision range for the fog of war. #At the bottom of the Unit List panel are controls that allow you to select units, retrofit them to a more recent unit design (see Military Screen), and disband them if they cost your empire too much Upkeep. Using this panel you also can also split the units to create a new army. You can select individual units by left-clicking on their label (hold the left Ctrl keyboard key to select more than one unit), then right-click on the Adventure Map to move the newly created army to an adjacent tile. Please note that the selected units must make a valid move (i.e. have sufficient move points, be directed to a reachable tile, etc.). You can also merge armies together by simply moving an army onto the destination army. You must also make sure that the maximum unit limit is not reached, otherwise the merge will be rejected. Please note that the limitation of number of Units per Army can be increased through research. Colonization As soon as you have found a suitable location, you should build your first city. To do that, select an army containing a Settler unit and click on the Colonize option in the Army action panel. You can now see a semi-transparent representation of the city you are about to create. The game also displays digits on top of the hexagon tiles around this potential city. The FIDSI These numbers represent the 5 basic outputs of a city. The higher the number, the better. These numbers are called FIDSI, which stand for: *Food: the basic sustenance used to increase and maintain population *Industry: used to produce buildings or units *Dust: a quasi-magical substance, so precious it has become the currency of this world *Science: used to research new technologies *Influence: Used for important empire-level actions As some [[terrain ]]types are more likely to produce certain types of FIDSI, you should adapt your city placement to make the best of its surrounding tiles. Please also note that your city zone of influence will evolve over time and will allow you to exploit more of the tiles around it. City tiles A starting city is made of two types of City tiles: *One District tile: Gives a bonus to your city from the FIDSI on the tiles. It can be upgraded by surrounding it with 4 or more other District tiles. Each new District is surrounded by additional Exploitation tiles (see next point). Note that the City center is considered as a district. *6 Exploitation tiles (in red in the picture below): Give a bonus to your city from the FIDSI on the tiles [[Empire|BACK]]